


Lemon Cakes & Crocus Flowers

by Randomnotes84



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, OTP Feels, Secret Santa, Sweet, Tumblr: tumblrsecretsanta, Winterfell, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomnotes84/pseuds/Randomnotes84
Summary: Brienne courts Sansa from afar.





	Lemon Cakes & Crocus Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EquusGirl0621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/gifts).



> This is my first time writing in a non-modern AU! It was a bit of challenge, but I enjoyed it. Written for ASOIAFrarepair Secret Santa 2018.

Sansa entered her bedroom, shivering in the cold. Her home had always been one filled with warmth. Love abounded in her family. Love of their people. Love of the North. Love of their land. But winter had arrived. And winter brought the cold. Sansa had lost her mother and father. She had temporarily lost her home. And she had lost a piece of herself. While she was slowly rebuilding her confidence and life, the coarse frigidness of winter seeped into her bones. Grateful that someone had lit the fire in her bedroom for her, Sansa collapsed into the chair by the hearth. She thought that one of the new servants in her home and started her fire. Lately, it seemed that it was already burning each evening before she went to bed. She appreciated the gesture as it allowed her bedroom to warm a bit before she went to sleep.

Sliding off her shoes, she warmed her toes in the edges of the embers. She closed her eyes and began to exhale, melting into her chair. She noticed the scent of summer tickling her nose. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the room to locate the smell. 

A smile graced her face as she realized that someone, perhaps the same someone who had lit her fire, had left a plate on her mantle with a lemon cake, her favorite. Sansa picked up the lemon cake, holding it in her hand, taking in the citrus aroma, allowing it to wash over her senses. She nibbled at the edge of the cake. With winter in full force, it seemed that it had been ages since she had a lemon cake. Lemons were almost impossible to come by in the cold. Sansa savored every bite before crawling into bed for the evening. Piled high with blankets and furs to maintain any body heat possible, Sansa closed her eyes and thought of her day. She had seen to the needs of some of the villagers, assisted her brother in rationing their meagerly diminishing food supplies and watched her sister as she spared with Sansa’s ever-present protector, Brienne. 

Brienne. Sansa smiled thinking of the knightly woman who had saved her. When Sansa was a young girl, she dreamed of a dashing knight who would whisk her away into a fairytale love story. He would fight battles, or at least tournaments, in her honor. She would kiss his fair brow and one day have his children. That was before winter. Sansa knew that knights like that no longer existed. However, she admitted that Brienne might not be a dashing young man, but she was good-hearted and honorable. She had saved Sansa’s life more than once. She also looked rather dapper in her armor, riding high on her horse. 

After escaping Ramsay, Sansa found that her eyes searched for Brienne in any and every crowd. There was something about Brienne’s steady and dependable demeanor that made Sansa feel safe, at least as safe as anyone could deem in the winter. Brienne mightn’t have the curvy figure and long glossy hair that convention considered beautiful, but to Sansa, she was a genuinely handsome woman. Whenever their eyes connected, Sansa was startled by the pools of iridescent blue that seemed to reach into Sansa’s heart and soul. Laying in bed, thinking of Brienne’s eyes, Sansa could feel her body begin to slowly warm and tingle. How she wished that Brienne was holding her tight in her arms, warming both of their bodies as she drifted to sleep. 

Morning came, and as Sansa shifted her legs out from under the covers, her toes touching the frozen floor in her room. Sansa noticed that during the night someone had come into her bedroom and added wood to the fire. Sitting in her favorite chair as a servant brought in a breakfast of warm porridge and some watery tea, Sansa noticed that someone had left beautiful crocus flower on her mantle. The crocus was her favorite flower for it bloomed even in the harshness of winter, springing for through the snow to bring color and life to the world. She smiled as she picked it up twirling in her fingers. The world was so gray and dreary that it was nice to have small, simple things like flowers to liven the day. Sansa warmed inside as she sipped her tea. Lately, Sansa found small presents left for her in her quarters. She had unearthed a few nuts, a pretty ribbon, a new pair of stockings. She thought that her brother had taken pity on her and decided to spoil her a bit. She didn't mind at all of course. Perhaps there was still some beauty in the world. 

After eating Sansa decided to stroll outside and hope that the sunlight would help warm her bones. She heard her sister yelling from the practice yard and headed that way to watch her fence. She noticed that Arya was once again fencing Brienne. The two women were locked in a deadly dance of swords. Sansa giggled. Arya had met her match in Brienne, although the two appeared to be as different as night and day, their personalities complemented each other well. They practice together often and more often than not Brienne was the victor. The few times that Arya had bested her, she would gloat about it for days to all who would listen. Brienne, ever the knightly woman, took the jesting in good stride with a twinkle in her eye. Sansa suspected that Brienne might occasionally allow Arya to win in their sparring matches to elevate her spirits. The two women continued dueling back and forth, not noticing Sansa watching. 

Brienne tripped Arya, who consequently landed on her bottom in a pile of snow and mud. A hearty laugh escaped Sansa’s throat at her sister’s embarrassment. Brienne, hearing Sansa’s laugh, looked up and caught her eye. Noticing Brienne’s distraction, Arya took advantage of the moment and jumped up nicking Brienne’s cheek. A trickle of blood fell from Brienne’s face onto the white snow, staining it crimson. 

Sansa ran toward the scene. “I didn’t mean to make you bleed. Honestly. I thought you would catch on and fight back, but apparently, you were too distracted by my lady sister to notice.” Sansa overheard Arya as she apologized to Brienne, a chagrined expression on her face. Brienne’s face flushed red in embarrassment.

“Ser,” Sansa said, grabbing hold of Brienne’s hands. “Come with me and let me take a look at that.” Sansa winced as she noticed more blood trickling onto the snow.

“It’s alright m’lady. It’s barely a scratch. Not worth your time and effort.” Brienne rambled in embarrassment, although she followed Sansa into the kitchen where Sansa pushed Brienne onto a stool and then busied about cleaning the wound and treating it. After stopping the bleeding on the injury and packing it with a medicinal salve, Sansa rinsed the dirt off of Brienne’s face. Turning in embarrassment to cleanse her hands, Sansa felt a finger tucking a curl of hair behind her ear. Her face tinged pink. She turned to look again into Brienne’s eyes. Their faces were close enough to touch. Close enough to kiss. The tension grew thick in the room. Sansa caught herself getting lost in Brienne’s kind eyes. She noticed how the fine lines around her eyes crinkled as Brienne timidly returned Sansa’s smile. Sansa reached forward, wanting to run her fingers through Brienne’s short hair, dampened by sweat from the heat of the exercising and stuck to her forehead. Before her fingers were able to find their desire, Brienne glanced way, breaking the spell. Clearing her throat, she leaped up from her stool, forcing Sansa to take a step backward.

“Thank you m’lady for the assistance. It was appreciated. I should return to my duties.” Brienne rushed out of the kitchen before Sansa had a chance to digest was she had said. 

Sansa retired early that evening and decided to return to her room without dinner. The long winter drained the energy from her body, and their little food store did little to provide the power required for the day. Trembling as she entered her bedroom, she noticed that the fireplace was cold and empty. The crocus flower still sat on her mantle as beautiful as it had looked this morning, despite the severe weather. Sansa shuffled to the hearth and loaded wood with kindling onto the cold stonework. Picking up flint, she attempted to set the kindling aflame. After striking several times and not producing a spark, she groaned in frustration. Her fingers were beginning to burn in the cold air. Blowing on her hands to warm them, she heard a knock at her door.

“You may enter.” She called over her shoulder as she continued to strike the flint. 

“Here, let me help you with that.” Sansa felt strong arms reach around her body taking the flint. She turned to see Brienne kneeling to start the fire. 

Confusion swept through Sansa. Why had Brienne come to her room? “Ser,” Sansa stated reaching for Brienne’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do that. I can call for one of the servants.” Sansa walked toward the door before Brienne stopped her. 

“It’s alright m’lady. I don’t mind.” Brienne smiled up at Sansa from her perch on the ground as the kindling caught fire. “See. I’ve already gotten it started.” She rose to her feet, fanning and stoking the small flame until it caught on the logs before turning to Sansa, her lips drifting into a smile.

Sansa shuffled to the fire, holding her hands out to warm them. “Thank you, Brienne.” She nervously replied as she was standing close to the woman, both of them huddled around the fire to warm themselves. “I almost forgot to ask, is your injury troubling you?” She asked, glancing at her cheek. 

“Oh no. Not at all m’lady. You fixed it far better than I would have. It was barely a scratch.” Brienne responded, avoiding Sansa’s eyes before turning the leave the bedroom. “I’ll be off now m’lady. Please sleep well and keep warm.” 

Sansa reached out, grabbing Brienne’s wrist before she had a chance to leave. “Wait. What was it you wanted?” 

Bewilderment passed over Brienne’s face. “I’m sorry m’lady?” She asked for clarification.

“I mean why did you come to my room? Did you need anything?” Sansa asked, toeing her shoes off to warm her feet in the hearth.

“I came to start your fire m’lady. I know how cold it gets at night and I didn’t want you to freeze.” Brienne stated simply. Realization hit Sansa. Was it Brienne who had been warming her room, and her heart?

“Ser, have you been the one setting my fires all this time? And leaving me presents?” A grin crept up Sansa’s face. 

Brienne pinked around her ears as she nodded. Sansa jumped in glee, throwing her arms around Brienne’s neck hugging her. She felt Brienne stiffen in her arms, but Sansa didn’t care at that moment. “Oh, the lemon cake was divine! I have no idea how you managed to find a lemon cake in the winter.” She planted a kiss on Brienne’s cheek without thinking, causing the handsome woman to turn a deeper shade of pink. 

“It was nothing m’lady,” Brienne said, standing still with Sansa’s arms, slowly relaxing into the embrace. 

“No. It was everything.” Sansa replied. The room around them stilled. The air thickened. Suddenly Sansa went from nearly freezing a few moments before to feeling almost sweltering hot. The women stepped away from each other. Brienne slowly turned to leave, grasping the doorknob but not wanting to retreat from Sansa’s presence.

“Lady Brienne?” Sansa tentatively asked. 

Brienne bristled, looking at the door she responded. “I’m no lady.”

Sansa outstretched her arm, grasping Brienne and turning her to face her. “Perhaps not. But you are a knight. You have honor and courage. You have grace when you’re fighting. You are chivalrous in your care for me. And you’re handsome Brienne. I only wish you knew how handsome you were.” Sansa stroked Brienne’s blemished cheek. “You saved me. And you continue to save me daily. I only wish you could see yourself as I see you.” Sansa leaned forward, taking Brienne’s face into her hands, stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed Brienne on the lips. 

Warmth coursed through Sansa’s body when she heard Brienne swiftly inhale, then relax into returning the kiss. She felt Brienne’s arms reach around her, crushing her to her chest in a feverish embrace. Pulling away, Brienne looked into Sansa’s eyes, doubt that Sansa could love her present beneath the blue pool of her eyes. “M’lady. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you.” 

Sansa kissed Brienne chastely. “You deserve so much more than me. More than I can give you Brienne, but I hope you’ll let me try.” Sansa shivered in Brienne’s arms, pulling her closer. “ It’s so cold at night, and I get lonely. Brienne, I want you to stay with me tonight.” 

Brienne looked shocked. “I can’t do that m’lady. People will talk.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and began to unbuckle the armor on Brienne’s chest. “Let them talk. I care nothing for what they say. You saved me. You protect me. And Brienne? I love you. I want you to stay the night and hold me. Just hold me, so I know that everything will be okay.” Sansa didn’t know where her boldness was coming from, but she was glad to lead with Brienne for once. Her lady knight was frozen in anticipation and allowed Sansa to remove her armor until she was standing in her tunic. 

“Will you help unlace me?” Sansa asked sweetly over her shoulder pointing to her stays. Brienne then regained her composure and slowly unlaced Sansa until she stood in her chemise, relishing the simple pleasure of the touch of Sansa’s skin beneath the tips of her fingers as she loosened the laces around her neck. Sansa walked to the bed and pulled back the covers sliding beneath them. She patted the bed beside her. “Ser, please come.” 

Brienne stood looking at the bed and Sansa, nervous. “It’s not proper. You’re a lady. We are not wed. People will talk Sansa. I will sleep on the floor.” She moved to lay on the floor.

Sansa giggled, her heart warmed at her strong knight’s lack of composure. “You’ll do no such thing. You’ll come to bed with me. It’s much too cold on the floor, and I need you to warm me.” She looked at Brienne again, pleading with her eyes as she flipped the covers back to her side. 

Brienne shuffled toward the bed in anticipation. She sat on the edge of the bed and slowly slid beneath the furs. Sansa scooted toward Brienne until her hand found her knight’s under the blankets. Sansa loved the way her soft hand felt held under Brienne’s calloused fingers. Those fingers had saved her life. Those fingers had loved her from afar, ensuring that all of her needs were met. Those fingers had courted her with lemon cakes and crocus flowers without Sansa even realizing. Sansa gave Brienne time to relax into the bed linens before laying her head on her chest. She contently sighed as Brienne’s arms wrapped around her body and she felt Brienne’s lips kiss the top of her head. She listened as Brienne’s breathing slowed into a steady stream and she began to snore before she closed her own eyes to sleep softly.

Winter had come, and it would be a long winter. But Sansa felt with her knight by her side; she was ready to take on whatever wintertime threw at her headfirst. Winter may have arrived. But her lady knight was a knight of summer, and she brought joy and warmth into the frosty days. Sansa’s once frozen heart had thawed with the touch of Brienne’s kindness and what was once barren now became a thriving garden. For even in the harshest snow, the crocus flowers bloom.


End file.
